Saisaici's story ide's
by Saisaici - The Helper
Summary: This is all of my story ide's i have made. more on my Author site.
1. Chapter 1

My story ide's i have made to they that want to them.

You can take what you want and use it or change it as you want.

.

- **Angelic Layer** -

Misaki get hit by a car when she was running away when she would meet her mother and she die. When she dies she soul ends up in Hikaru's body.

* * *

Lightning strike down when Misaki play Angelic Layer home and she gets a shock, she falls into a coma and her spirit is send into Hikaru.

* * *

a computer virus begins to spread to the doll's and get them to evolve, makes them stronger, give them power and get them to develop personality.

.

- **The Batman** - 2004 -

- **Barbara the Poison Thorn** -

When Pamela is about to be exposing by the plant growth accelerator, Barbara tries to pull her to safety but she is also exposed by it and begin to transform like Pamela.

.

- **Ben 10** -

A big group of kids copy all alien's DNA in the Omnitrix and infect themselves with one of them and become alien hybrid.

.

- **Bleach** -

One girl gets the power to absorb the Hollows into hers body and modify them when using Uryū Hollow Bait and she be attacked by Hollows. She can also create openings in hers body as Hollows can get out or just a part of their body or one of their attacks.

When they go to save Rukia she discovers Aizen plan and decides to join him because his side sound more fun.

Karin with hollow power and can transform parts of her into Hollow parts – like Juugo's from Naruto.

One attack is Cero Resengan – idea from Naruto.

Pairing - Karin and Grimmjow.

* * *

What if Renji's Zanpakutō, Zabimaru's Hebi part merger with Karin when she is attack by Boomerang Tōjū and become hers Zanpakutō or she becomes a Zanpakutō.

* * *

Yachiru was one of Azien's experiments before she was found by Kenpachi.

* * *

Hanatarō Yamada's Zanpakutō heals wounds instead of causing them. Therefore, he becomes a masochist. (Masochists like pain)

* * *

A Hollow with the power to virus that turn a human and Shinigami into hollow's and gets control over them.

The longer one is affected by the virus, the more hollow-like one become.  
Virzards and Arrancards are immune to the virus.

They only cure is if the Hollow is kill. And if the get cure, the can become Virzard or Arrancard.

* * *

Before Barragan die he gives his power to Soifon but without his control as a punishment.

* * *

When Barragan die, everything his power has touch become undone and become as it was before his power touch it, even him. And therefore he survives. He go to Hueco Mundo to become the King again and he take Soifon with him to become his slave and servant.

* * *

Ichigo's mother is an arrancade.

- **Child of Hueco Mundo** -

A child come to Hueco Mundo and is found by a Hollow that takes care of her.

She begins to eat hollows to survive in Hueco Mundo and get hollow power because of it.

She don't like shinigamis because the hunt hollow's.

* * *

- **Mother of Hueco Mundo**

Karin get rape by a hollow, she get her memory erase to forget it, but it turns out that she is pregnant and because her dad is a Shinigami the child will be a Arrancar and it will have a Vasto Lorde class reiatsu. The Shinigami try to get rid of it, but she is protected by hollow's and taken to Hueco Mundo. The child she has inside her is to be lord of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Karin gets the power to eat when using Uryū Hollow Bait, and she can eat others she get they's powers

But she is keeping she power secret and pretends she has outer power that she got from a hollow she had eaten.

When they go to save Rukia, she tests her power on shinigamis and eats them. She is discoved by Gin, and he tale Azien later about her and he decide to get her to join him.

Ichigo and the outer discover her power and they don't like it. She ran away to fight hollows alone, Azien find her and ask her to join, she says yes.

When Azien is defeated in the end by Kisuke, she takes the Hogyoku from him and eats it and become the new leader.

.

- **Claymore** -

What if when Riful ask Clair to join her the fist time, she said yes.

* * *

Clair can Awakened and be in control thank to Teresa inside her.

* * *

- **Clare, the Abyssal one** -

Clare awakened when she battle against Dauf and Riful and become a new Abyssal one thank to Teresa, but she is in control over herself.

.

- **Code Geass** -

- **The Six and The Zero** -

When Lelouch was young before he was send to japan, he and Anya was frinds.

She is send to japan with Euphemia to protect her. Euphemia ask Suzaku to take her with him to his school.

When she is in school, she ser Lelouch and thinks he looks familiar and she remember.

She discover that Lelouch is Zero but she keeps it a secret, and in a battle she protect him without thinking.

Anya ask Zero if she can join, he let her.

-**-Man**-

This story is about a girl, one day when she is on her way home she be kidnapped by a group of men, she is raped and torture by them, when they are raping her she awakes her Innocence, a parasite-type that use fire and she kills them with it, she starts turning into a Fallen One but she refused to give up and is turn into something new, a Awaken One (a white and green vision of Spirit of Fire, from Shaman King)

* * *

- **The Living Heart **

The Heart of Innocence comes alive and takes the form of a human girl. She dose not know that she is the heart. She is discovered by The Black Order, but she does not want to be part of the war and run away.

* * *

- **Allen The famous musician**

instead of Allen being found by Cross he found to be a musician. he be trained by him to play music, and become a famous musician. One day Road is at one of his show. During the show he starts playing The Melody, Road is surprised that he can play it, she begins to sing his music, surprise him that she is singing to it. They fall in love with each other. She had become pregnant, She takes the others Noah at one of his performances and introduce him to them and befriend them. Exorcists discover that he has Innocence in his hand.

* * *

- **Road, the Noah of the Black Order**

Road does not know which side she should fight for.

During a battle just when Earl is abot to kill Allen, Road jumps in between them and get hit instead of him.

* * *

- **Lenalee Camelot** -

What if when Lenalee is trying to run away she is saved by Cyril Camelot and is adopt by him as his daughter and sister to Road.

* * *

- **King Arthur's returen**

–

Allen and his friends is looking for King Arthur's grave, because the think that is a Innocence in his grave, but they when find it, they is attack by Akuma's.

Under the battle the grave open and it turns out that King Arthur is not dead but was asleep.

He attacks the Akuma's thinking they is demons.

He kills all Akuma with a spike club, and talk with Allen and his friends and they tell him about the war.

He decides to help them if they help him find Excalibur, his Innocence.

* * *

Road met Allen when he was travelling with Cross and fall in love.

She did not know that he did have an Innocent, and he did not know that she was a Noah.

After Allen join the Black Order, they met again and discover each other's secret.

* * *

What if Allen and Road run away together from the war?

* * *

Road separates in two bodys by a Innocence, one is a noah and one is a human.

* * *

Allen mother is Lulubell

Lulubell become pregnant after she seduces a Exorcist

She gave up him because of his inocennt and she want to protect him because she thought the other Noah's and Earl would hurt him.

When Allen is taken to the Asia branch, Fou begin to like him.

An accident with a innocent in a battle, trap Road in Allen's mind, and she can't get out.

Allen can use her power. and she can take over his body if he let her or if he is unconscious.

Allen keep her a secret from the Black Order and from the other Noah's.

.

- **Darker Than Black** -

A girl who is a Contractor, with the power to copy other Contractors abilities by touching them when they are using their power.

The price her most pay is to drink her blood.

She want to be the ultimate Contractors. When The Syndicate find her she pretend her power is wind, a power that she had taken from another Contractors. She join them to get new powers, because they meet many other Contractor

* * *

It turns out that Suou's power are not Sniper Rifle Materializing but to copy everything. Vehicle, Animal, weapon and even other Contractors power.

.

- **Digimon Xros Wars** -

What if when Lilithmon saw her blood and she "exploded". But instead of forced the fusion of IceDevimon and Daipenmon, she accidentally merge with Akari instead.

* * *

Lilithmon begin to like be Akari's mother and decide to take her with her and take care of her like her own daughter.

* * *

One more human comes to the digimon world, a girl. But she don't want to help the digimon world, she want rule the digimon world and the human world.

Two of her digimon is BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon that can digi xros to BlackOmnimon.

She gets Lilithmon to join her.

She is collecting the seven demon lord's to create the strongest digimon.

.

- **Hellsing** -

someone use a spell to pull out of Alucard his old girl form, Girlycard, from him.

she refuses to become one with him again

she only remember the times when Alucard was in her form

she want her own name

.

- **Powerpuff Girls Z** -

- **Dark Buttercup** -

Him infect Buttercup with black particles that turn her evil.

* * *

A day when Sakurako transform into Sedusa, Sakurako is the one in control.

.

- **Ranma** -

Ranma's female form get an own personality that get to be in control when Ranma is in his female form.

.

- **Sailor Moon** -

The War of the Old Scouts vs. New Scouts -

The Old Sailor Scouts of the moon kingdom invade the earth to create a new moon kingdom, and their leader is the Queen Serenity. But the New Sailor Scouts tries to stop them from doing it.

.

- **Soul Eater** -

Maka is turning into a new demon god.

.

- **Slayers** -

A Wizard discovers a way to transform human to half mazoku and give them the power of a mazoku and can transform into one.

When Lina and her companion try to stop him they are exposed to the experiment and they begin slowly to transform.

* * *

- **Lina Inverse, ****servant**** of Shabranigdu**

What if when in ep 9, when they are arguing and when Gourry and Zelgadiss leave to fight Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, Lina decide to take up Shabranigdu offers and join him because she doesn't want to die.

And when Lina join him he turn her into a Mazoku.

Shabranigdu die thanks to Rezo, but Lina is still a Mazoku.

.

- **Naruto** -

What if Tobi did not exist and Naruto become Tobi.

* * *

Naruto with Juugo's power

* * *

Orochimaru trying to take over Naruto's body, but Naruto absorber him instead and all his power and knowledge.

* * *

Haku or Isaribi has Sanbi sealed within them.

* * *

Hinata with a bow + Byakugan = Unbeatable

* * *

- **Naruto the Wind Walker** -

A day when Naruto was hunted by villager, he was rescued by a wandering swordsman who follow were the wind is blowing. After he is rescued, the swordsman take him as a student and teach him his way and to follow the wind.

* * *

- **Naruto, the weapon collector**

Naruto is a master of many weapons and is collecting all great weapons in the world.

Pairing Naruto and Tenten.

* * *

- **Naruto, the apprentice of Kisame** -

Naruto is fond by Kisame

He teach Naruto

He gives him his sword, Samehada.

.

- **Negima** -

Negi - Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki pairing

Negi become Fuuka and Fumika Room Mate. They become his first partners and he teach them magic.

.

- **One Piece** -

- **Perona, the strawhat** -

Bartholomew Kuma didn't make Perona disappear.

Moriah decides to get rid of her becuse she takes his treasures.

She help the strawhats to beat Oz.

Perona join strawhats after with Brook.

Pairing, Perona and Zoro

or

the strawhats meet Perona earlier

they find her on a deserted island with a old castle on it

and Perona join them.

.

- **Sonic X** -

Helen fall in love with Sonic

.

- **Transformers Animated** -

- **Unicon and Daughter** -

Unicon is weak and needs help to become strong again, so he contact his daughter, Sari, which he had created and forces her to come back to him so that they can Meet for the first time ever.

He ask her to help him to become strong again and find people that can help her with it.

He unlock her full power

- **IDE ON People who have joined him in exchange for **-

Sari - join because she is Unicon's daughter.

Swindle - join because for Weapons.

Lockdown - join because for up-grades.

Blackarachnia - join because to become normal.

Dinobots - join because Blackarachnia join him.

Wasp - join because he want to survive and be free.

Starscream - join because he want Power.

Soundwave - join because he the strongest robot that is

Meltdown - join because to be able to work with his research

- **Starscream clones** -

Skywarp - join because he the strongest that is

Thundercracker - join because he the strongest that is

Sunstorm - join because he the strongest that is

Ramjet - join because he the strongest that is

Slipstream - join because he the strongest that is

- **Constructicons** -

Dirt Boss - join because to work for the strongest

Scrapper - join because of the Oil

Mixmaster - join because of the Oil

- **Sari, The Dinobot Queen** -

Sari become the queen of the Dinobots

.com/fs27/i/2008/034/0/a/extreme_protection_by_

* * *

- **Sari, the mercenary**

Sari do not join Autobots or the Decepticons

She discover before the Autobots awaken that she is a Technorganic and she have the AllSpark hidden, and have unlock her teenage and robot form.

Sari is a mercenary, Thet help the Autobots and Decepticons, if she gets paid for it.

.

- **Turtles** -

Michelangelo's cat Klunk comes in contact with ooze and is transformed into a cat girl.

* * *

Angel comes in contact with ooze and is mutated. She must hide with the turtles in the sewers.

.

- **Jackie Chan Adventures** -

One of Jade's copies did not disappear, she become like a sister to her. They outer want to make her disappear but Jade don't want it, so they runaway together.

.

- **W.I.T.C.H.** -

When the Guardians are protecting Phebos, after he see Will cheat on the swimming contest he seize the opportunity to persuade her, bit by bit that power is everything, and seduced her if she join him, she'll shall get it.

Pairing - Phebos and Will

* * *

The Guardians is discovered by a secret organization who are looking for people with super powers

* * *

Will is seriously injured in a fight and is found by a doctor in her Guardian form and is taken to the hospital.

* * *

The Guardians rebels against Kandrakar and try to take over it to make a new Kandrakar because they are tired of being punch around and how they handle things and that they care only for things happen in multiple worlds, not just one world.

* * *

- **Will gets to Heatherfield idea** -

Homeless (get there by hitchhiking)

Raped - pregnant

Physically abuse

Damaged – lost a arm - mute - one eye - blind - burning injury

She on drugs

.

- **Zeta Project** -

Ro got hurt seriously. The only way to save her is to make her into a Cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a test!


End file.
